criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat of the Moment
Heat of the Moment is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in Friend or Foe? and the fourth case overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the North America region. Plot Following the team's efforts in Vegas to gather the funds needed to defeat La Familia at the auction, the team jetted to Rusthollow for the upcoming auction. Beforehand, Nolan tasked Rosa and the player to meet with local authorities. Detectives Jayden Chase and Faith Parks told the team they had the grounds of the auction house under surveillance. A few hours later, the pair arrived at the auction house to prepare, only for auctioneer Constantin Villeneuve to insist that he was suspending the auction due to a skeleton found on the grounds. They then searched the area and found the charred skeleton on a bench, swiftly sending it to the coroners. Suniva and Luna detailed that the victim had been doused with alcohol before being set alight. They first questioned Constantin on how the skeleton was found, before suspecting cowboy Clifford Kent and La Familia's representative Kai Moore. Suniva then approached the pair during their review, insisting she'd identified the victim. Suniva then told them that Luna had sketched the victim a face based on the skull structure which they ran through a database, ultimately leaving them with Jayden Chase. The pair then realized they'd heard no more communications from Jayden after seeing him a few hours ago, and worked out someone had killed the detective. They first interrogated Jayden's ex-wife and auction hostess Abigail Chase, who insisted that Jayden was a drunkard who wasn't fit to serve in the force. They also interrogated La Familia boss Vito Moretti on the crime. Per Tadashi, it was discovered that Jayden had urged Constantin to sway the auction in the team's favour, though Constantin took it as an attack of his integrity and refused. Clifford was also discovered to be a high-ranking agent of El Royale, a crime syndicate rival to La Familia who also had interest in the auction. Then, they heard word that Vito was attempting to restart the auction whilst the team were distracted. Dara then suggested the pair take her to see Constantin and Vito, the trio heading back to the auction house. Dara then intimidated Constantin into backing down and made him halt the auction while the pair investigated, responding with a simple thank you afterwards. It was also discovered Vito was behind multiple crimes in Rusthollow which Jayden was investigating, and that Abigail and Jayden shared a son who she didn't allow him to see due to his drinking problems. After Aida helped narrow down the clues, they confronted Vito. Vito shrugged and questioned what possible reason he'd have to kill Jayden, telling Rosa that he'd been doing this since before she was born. Rosa continued to present the evidence, prompting Vito to confess a while later to silence her. He told them that they had no idea what it was like for him and his sister, insisting that the siblings had to fight for everything when growing up. He recounted how he'd get into fist fights just to get his sister scraps of food, and how they were forced to sleep on the streets as children. An angry Vito then insisted that while they and other children were struggling, the world turned a blind eye. Vito revealed his life goal was to work hard and to turn the tables on those who wronged him. He created La Familia to take power and money, to get "their piece of the pie", naming it after family as family was the most important thing to him. When asked why he killed Jayden, Vito revealed that he was a man of honour and performed the crimes himself. He confessed that Jayden was attempting to derail the auction by pressuring Constantin to sway in favour of the team. Knowing he had to beat the team and El Royale, Vito decided to remove the problem known as Jayden Chase. He then confronted Jayden when he wasn't looking and shot him in the chest. Vito then allowed Jayden to make one request as he poured the gasoline over his body. A defenceless Jayden then begged Vito to keep his family safe, which Vito promised would happen, before lighting Jayden afire. Vito then insisted he'd worked too hard for them to derail his work now, vowing that his plans wouldn't be derailed. He then raised a revolver and fired at the pair to distract them while he slipped away into the treeline. Frustrated, Rosa kicked dirt up. Jason then told Rosa and the player that they still had work to do. Even though Vito was on the loose, Kai would still represent La Familia at the auction. Nolan then divided the team into two halves to deal with matters. He then instructed Rosa, Joshua, and the player to speak to Abigail, owner of the grounds, about where Vito could have escaped to. The trio then questioned Abigail, who told them there was a back exit that she'd closed off a few years back, but suggested Vito might've escaped from there. Abigail then told them it lead to the nearby tavern, prompting the trio to rush there and investigate. At the tavern, they found a burner phone that had been wiped. Tadashi then told them that he wasn't able to recover much from the wiped phone, but confirmed it did belong to Vito after discovering a number of phone calls from him to Alessandra at the time he fled. They then confronted Alessandra in the tavern about where she'd taken Vito, prompting Alessandra to play dumb. Alessandra then reminded them of what she'd told them back in Montreal; she'd never betray her family, no matter the cost. With no concrete proof Alessandra was an accomplice, they were forced to let her leave. Meanwhile, Bryson, Aida, and the player went to collect the money needed to beat La Familia and El Royale at the auction, only to find it stolen. Panicked, Bryson stressed how much they need the money, prompting Aida to calm him down. Knowing the money was likely stolen because of the auction, Aida suggested they check the ground's CCTV. After recovering a camera from the garden and sending the footage off to Tadashi, Tadashi insisted that Clifford was behind the robbery. They then confronted Clifford, who stole the money to benefit El Royale's plans, where he avoided their questions. Eventually, he returned the money as the auction began. Constantin started off the auction as the three sides raised their bid. Clifford ran out of money first, leaving la Familia and the team battling. After a tense standoff, Kai ran out of money, leaving the team as the winners of the auction. Post-auction, the team, minus Rosa, regrouped on the plane. Nolan then congratulated them on a job well done and insisting it was a major victory against crime. Before long, the team noticed Rosa was missing, with the team eventually finding a note left for them by La Familia. The note then decreed that they had Rosa and would execute her at sunrise unless they pass the land won in the auction to them. The note instructed them to arrive in New York pronto where they would make the deal. Angry and worried for Rosa, the team quickly set a course to New York to rescue Rosa and stop La Familia's schemes. Summary Victim *'Jayden Chase' (his charred skeleton was found in the rotunda) Murder Weapon *'Lighter' Killer *'Vito Moretti' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a suit. *The suspect wears a locket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats trail mix. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats trail mix. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a suit. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats trail mix. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a suit. *The suspect wears a locket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats trail mix. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a locket. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats trail mix. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. *The killer wears a suit. *The killer wears a locket. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Garden Rotunda. (Clues: Charred Skeleton, Bush, Broken Sign; New Suspect: Constantin Villeneuve) *Examine Sign. (Result: Auction House Sign; New Crime Scene: Auction House) *Investigate Auction House. (Clues: Cowboy Hat, Medallion) *Examine Cowboy Hat. (Result: C KENT; New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Interrogate Clifford on the skeleton found in the rotunda. *Examine Medallion. (Result: Signed Medallion) *Examine Signed Medallion. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Kai Moore) *Confront Kai over working with La Familia. *See how Constantin discovered the body. *Examine Bush. (Result: Silver Lighter) *Analyze Silver Lighter. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Analyze Charred Skeleton. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trail mix) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Inform Abigail of her ex-husband's death. (Attribute: Abigail eats trail mix; New Crime Scene: Rusthollow Tavern) *Investigate Rusthollow Tavern. (Clues: Crate of Drinks, Ashes) *Examine Crate of Drinks. (Result: Table Reservation; New Suspect: Vito Moretti) *Confront Vito about frequenting the same tavern as Jayden. (Attribute: Vito takes antidepressants) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey; New Crime Scene: Auction Stand) *Investigate Auction Stand. (Clues: Jayden's Phone, Exploded Device) *Examine Jayden's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (07:33:00) *Confront Constantin over his and the victim's fight. (Attribute: Constantin takes antidepressants, and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Examine Exploded Device. (Result: Transmitter) *Analyze Transmitter. (02:00:00) *Confront Clifford about his ties to El Royale. (Attribute: Clifford eats trail mix, takes antidepressants, and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Vito about trying to start the auction. (Attribute: Vito eats trail mix and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey; New Crime Scene: Tavern Tables) *Investigate Tavern Tables. (Clues: Old Photo, Surveillance Photos) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Confront Abigail over hers and Jayden's son. (Attribute: Abigail takes antidepressants and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Examine Surveillance Photos. (Result: Code) *Examine Code. (Result: Code Decrypted) *See if Kai knew he was being monitored. (Attribute: Kai eats trail mix, takes antidepressants, and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Investigate Wooden Bench. (Clues: Burning Wood, Torn Plastic) *Examine Burning Wood. (Result: Charred Arm) *Analyze Charred Arm. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a suit) *Examine Torn Plastic. (Result: Gasoline Cannister) *Analyze Gasoline Cannister. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a locket) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Butterfly Effect (4/5). (No stars) The Butterfly Effect (4/5) *Speak to Abigail about where Vito could have gone. *Investigate Rusthollow Tavern. (Clue: Cowboy Tools) *Examine Cowboy Tools. (Result: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Alessandra Moretti) *Confront Alessandra over where she took Vito. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Garden Rotunda. (Clue: Broken CCTV Camera) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (07:00:00) *Confront Clifford over stealing the auction money. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Battle in the auction. (Reward: Auctioneer’s Outfit) *Read the note from La Familia. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:North America (FOF)